ninjagofandomcom_tr-20200213-history
LEGO Ninjago: The Movie
LEGO Ninjago: The Movie is a feature film musical basedo. Story The movie is set two years after the events of Season 11 and features a visibly older Steven in his sixteenth year against a world filled with new developments. The official synopsis follows: Plot After an introduction from the Diamonds ("The Tale of Steven") and the story of Ninja, Nya Jay Zane Cole Kai Lloyd (now 21 years old) greets the citizens of the Gem Homeworld and other colonies. The Diamonds want him to stay to fulfill Pink Diamond's role as a leader ("Let Us Adore You"), but he refuses. Back on Earth, Steven sees Connie off to space camp. Steven, Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst celebrate their newfound "Happily Ever After". Almost immediately afterward, a giant drill lands on the hillside of Beach City and Spinel, a deranged, cartoonish Gem, appears, announcing her intent to kill Steven and the rest of the Earth ("Other Friends"). Using a scythe-like weapon, she "poofs" Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst back into their gem forms; her attacks also weaken Steven's Gem powers, though his body is unharmed. Steven manages to poof Spinel with the scythe. Steven calls his father, Greg, for help. The Gems regenerate their bodies (including Ruby and Sapphire separately), but their memories have been erased; Pearl assumes that she is Greg's servant ("system/BOOT.pearl_final(3).Info"). With her memories gone, Spinel is a goofy and happy-go-lucky Gem whose role is to entertain her companion. Steven and Spinel take Ruby and Sapphire to seek advice from Peridot, Lapis Lazuli and Bismuth. Bismuth identifies Spinel's scythe as a "Rejuvenator", a device that can reset the mind of a Gem back to when it was first created; they encourage Steven not to give up ("Who We Are"). Spinel compares the situation to a puzzle, suggesting that they find the Gems' "missing pieces" to restore their memories, inspiring Steven to try to reenact Ruby and Sapphire's first fusion. Spinel's antics cause scaffolding to collapse, almost crushing Ruby; when Sapphire shoves her to safety, the pair fuse into Garnet ("Isn't It Love?"), but she still has no memory of her life. After Steven recovers Amethyst's memory by reenacting experiences the two had together ("No Matter What"), Peridot discovers that the drill is injecting a toxic chemical that will kill all life on Earth. In order to revive Pearl's memory, the group takes her to a Sadie Killer and the Suspects concert, in the hope their music will bring back her memories of rebellion ("Disobedient"), but Pearl says that as long as Greg exists she will obey him. Steven uses what little energy he has left to fuse with Greg ("Independent Together"), which enables Pearl to recover her memory. She tells Steven that Spinel was once Pink Diamond's playmate; Spinel is suddenly overcome with sadness and flees. After sending Lion for Connie, Steven finds Spinel crying at his house. She takes Steven to a desolate garden in space and reveals her backstory: she was Pink Diamond's playmate until the other Diamonds gave Pink her own colony. Pink told Spinel to wait for her and left her alone in the garden for 6,000 years until she learned of Pink Diamond's fate ("Drift Away"). Steven tells her that he will never abandon her and that he will make up for his mother's mistakes ("Found"). Back in Beach City, Spinel turns off the drill, but when Steven begins shifting his attention back to everyone else, she accuses Steven of just using her and then abandoning her or planning to wipe her memory again. She turns the drill back on and attacks Steven. As he tries to explain the truth to her, Garnet recovers her memory. Steven sends the others out to rescue the humans of Beach City while he confronts Spinel ("True Kinda Love"). Steven finally realizes why his Gem powers have not yet returned: his desire for an unchanging "happily ever after" has left him resistant to the very notion of growth and change, which he needs to re-experience ("Change"). Embracing this fact, he regains his powers and battles Spinel. Their fight destroys the drill, and Spinel realizes that hurting Steven will not make her feel better, and relents. The Diamonds suddenly arrive and state their intention to live on the Earth with Steven. He introduces Spinel to them and they take an immediate liking to her and her goofy personality ("Let Us Adore You (Reprise)"). The Diamonds accept her in place of Steven and she happily goes with them, now with people who will love her unconditionally. Steven and his friends gather to rebuild Beach City, thanks in part to Steven's healing powers undoing the damage of the poison a Broadway-style "Finale". Features Characters Protagonists * The Ninja ** Kai ** Jay ** Zane ** Cole ** Lloyd ** Nya Antagonists * Spinel (debut) Supporting * Peridot * Lapis Lazuli * Bismuth * Connie Maheswaran * Lion * Ruby * Sapphire * Greg Universe * The Great Diamond Authority ** White Diamond ** Blue Diamond ** Yellow Diamond ** Pink Diamond (flashback; non-speaking) *** Rose Quartz (pictured/flashback; non-speaking) * Blue Pearl * Yellow Pearl * Steg (debut) * Opal * Alexandrite (non-speaking) * The Off Colors ** Lars Barriga ** Fluorite (non-speaking) ** Rhodonite (non-speaking) ** Rutile Twins (non-speaking) ** Padparadscha (non-speaking) * Citizens of Beach City ** Nanefua Pizza ** Sadie Killer and the Suspects *** Sadie Miller *** The Cool Kids (non-speaking) **** Jenny Pizza **** Sour Cream **** Buck Dewey ** Bill Dewey (non-speaking) ** Harold Smiley (non-speaking) ** Ronaldo Fryman (non-speaking) ** Onion (non-speaking) ** Vidalia (cameo; non-speaking) ** Yellowtail (cameo; non-speaking) ** Peedee Fryman (cameo; non-speaking) ** Mr. Fryman (cameo; non-speaking) ** Kiki Pizza (cameo; non-speaking) ** Kofi Pizza (cameo; non-speaking) ** Barbara Miller (cameo; non-speaking) ** Jamie (cameo; non-speaking) ** Cat Steven * Various Unknown Gems (non-speaking) * Various Uncorrupted Gems ** Snowflake Obsidian (non-speaking) ** Biggs Jasper (non-speaking) ** Snow Monster (non-speaking) ** Nephrites (non-speaking) ** Quartz Monsters (non-speaking) ** Heaven Beetle (non-speaking) ** Earth Beetle (non-speaking) ** Ice Monster (non-speaking) ** An uncorrupted Watermelon Tourmaline, possibly a fusion (non-speaking) ** An uncorrupted Worm Monster Gem (non-speaking) * Three "Famethyst" Amethysts, including 8XJ (pictured) * Peridots (non-speaking) * Topazes (non-speaking) * a blue Zircon and a yellow Zircon (non-speaking) Locations *Gem Homeworld **Unknown City ***Diamond Palaces ****Diamond Ship Docking Bay ****Pink Diamond's Palace ****Diamond Throne Room *Unknown City planet (debut) *Unidentified restored planet (debut) *Solar System **Jupiter (debut) **Earth ***Beach City ****Crystal Temple *****Beach House ******Steven's Room ******Steven's Bathroom ******Steven's Conservatory (debut) ****Big Donut ****The Lighthouse ****Beach Citywalk Fries ****Beach City Funland ****Fish Stew Pizza ****Onion's House ****Funland Arcade ****U-Stor ****Abandoned Warehouse ***Little Homeworld (debut) ***Prime Kindergarten ***Space Camp (mentioned) *Pink Diamond's Garden (debut) Production * The movie was executive produced by Cartoon Network Studios and Rebecca Sugar. Co-executive producers included Kat Morris, Joe Johnston, Alonso Ramirez Ramos"Alonso Ramirez Ramos (Disney’s Mickey Mouse Shorts, Steven Universe Movie)" – Vital Thrills, in regard to announced WonderCon 2019 panelists (known for storyboarding 14 episodes of the series Gravity Falls), and Ian Jones-Quartey. * Rebecca Sugar also served as the film's director. * Former Crewniverse member Ian Jones-Quartey was also involved in the film's story."The #SUMovie teaser! I returned to the Crewniverse to be on the story team for this! We cooked up something exciting & I can't wait for you to see more!" – ianjq on Twitter * Storyboard work on the movie took place between late 2017 and early 2018."Storyboard Artist – Steven Universe (Movie) / Nov 2017 – Feb 2018" – Christopher Pianka (LinkedIn profile) ** Christopher Pianka, otherwise known for The Owl House, was credited as a storyboard artist on the movie. * It was animated by Sunmin Image Pictures Co."Today, members of our animation team at Sunmin Image Pictures Co. came to visit! They are hard at work on the movie, have we mentioned that we’re working on a movie? Here’s the Storyboard for the movie!" – Steven Crewniverse on Tumblr and Rough Draft Korea Co. https://steven-universe.fandom.com/wiki/File:SU_Movie_007.png ** The title sequences were animated by Chromosphere Studio.https://steven-universe.fandom.com/wiki/File:SU_Movie_007.png * On June 13, 2019, Chance the Rapper and Gallant were announced to be new musical additions to the cast."Featuring all NEW songs by @rebeccasugar in collaboration with @chancetherapper, @EstelleDarlings, @PattiLuPone, @UzoAduba, @SoGallant, @aimeemann and more! – Cartoon Network on Twitter * The official trailer for the movie was released on July 19th, 2019 during the Steven Universe panel at San Diego Comic-Con. Trivia * This movie takes place May 21-22, as seen on Sadie Killer and the Suspects' poster. ** Given Steven's birthday is August 15, Steven is 16 years, 9 months and 6 days old in the movie. * The mysterious treasure chest in Lion's mane has been opened during the two-year time-skip, although its contents are still unknown. * At the end of the first airing of "Change Your Mind", the teaser trailer played revealing a part of the planned release date. * The brief glimpses of the Gems in the teaser shows them in their pre-regeneration outfits. This was most obvious with Garnet's visor being their original shape instead of the top of a star. This was likely done to avoid spoiling the Diamond Days arc's mass regeneration, though their appearances were not updated for the trailer shown after "Change Your Mind" first aired on Television. * A video by Cartoon Network (featuring sketches by Rebecca Sugar and interviews with Sugar and Zach Callison) confirmed that the movie would take place approximately two years after Season 5. Steven receives a new design first shown in the official poster. Steven, in his 16-year-old design, now wears a blue star shirt with a pink jacket, is taller, and has a visible neck.Steven's New Neck | Steven Universe The Movie | Cartoon Network *Various Gems — Peridots, Topazes, a blue Zircon and a yellow Zircon, and other Gems — are seen in the crowd that receives Steven's message. * Ted Leo (who voices Steg) sings with Aimee Mann (the voice of Opal) in "Independent Together." They are both co-members of their musical duo called The Both. * This is the first time Opal is shown voluntarily un-fusing rather than falling apart or poofing. * This is the first time a Gem that initially has intentions on killing Steven recognizes him as his own person rather than Rose or Pink. * The film has a general theme of "stories", interspersed throughout the songs, dialogue, and plot: ** The opening number of "The Tale of Steven" features a storybook of the show's history and plot (also a reference to the old openings of classic Disney movies; see below). ** The arc words "once upon a time" and "happily ever after" are featured— phrases often respectively used at the beginning and end of fairytales. ** During "Other Friends", Spinel says that she's "heard the story over and over again" and "doesn't like how it ends". *** In "Drift Away", she mentions discovering Pink Diamond's fate— learning "about how the story ends". ** Steven exclaims that the challenges he's facing are essentially "the story of his life". * In a rare moment for the series, blood is shown in the movie when Steven's arm is hit by acid and when he gets a nosebleed after Spinel punches him in the face. These are the only times in the movie this happens. * When Steven and Spinel are searching for Amethyst, Onion appears in every shot of the four different places shown. * In Spinel's original/reset form, her three eyelashes are above her eyes. In her current form, these lines (now thicker) are below her eyes. In addition to referencing her upside-down gemstone, they also now resemble running mascara from crying. ** While in her reset form, when Spinel angrily exclaims "No!", her eyelashes briefly switch to being below her eyes (as they are in her current form). * The outfits worn by Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Connie in "Finale" resemble the outfits worn by them in a 2016 San Diego Comic-Con poster. * The film currently holds a 100% on Rotten Tomatoes. * Pearl's "customization feature" that appears before she reforms is in the shape of an oyster. Pearls in real life are made from oysters. * As Spinel waits for Pink Diamond in the flashback, forget-me-not flowers can be seen in the background, symbolizing the hope she had for her to eventually return. ** Additionally, before Pink leaves her in the garden, red spider lilies can be seen in the background. Some legends say that when you see someone that you may never meet again, these flowers bloom along the path. * A cut scene from the film, as revealed by Amish Kumar's storyboards included Vidalia and Steven in her art studio, finding her shapeshifted into a bucket, to her distraught. ** Additionally, there is a cut tap dance sequence while Steven and Amethyst are on the train during "No Matter What." Continuity * Amethyst plays the drums for Sadie Killer and the Suspects' song "Disobedient", a skill she was shown to have in the episode "Steven and the Stevens". *Several objects referencing past episodes are shown in Steven's new room. These include: ** the Moon Goddess Statue (from "Cheeseburger Backpack"), ** a roll of duct tape (referencing "House Guest") ** Greg and Rose's photo, with the new frame from "Maximum Capacity", ** Greg's album Space Train to the Cosmos (from "Story for Steven"), ** an Explorer Gal toy (from "Onion Friend"), ** Steven's [[Minor Objects/Miscellaneous#Steven's Mug|"World's Best Stephen" mug]] (from "Catch and Release"), ** a mug of pine needle tea (which Steven first drinks in "Gem Hunt"), ** Vidalia's painting of Garnet and Steven (from "Pool Hopping"), ** and what seems to be a Lonely Blade poster (for a film entitled Lonely). * In the living room, more objects referencing past episodes are seen, including: ** the remains/hilt of Rose's Sword (which was broken in "Reunited"), seen on one of Steven's shelves, ** a T-shirt cannon and sunglasses used by Steven in "Shirt Club", ** a baseball (referencing "Hit the Diamond"), **a box containing Conquerors of Eldermore (one of the games mentioned in "The Test"), **a box of a game called "A Game" which was occasionally shown on the shelves of the old Beach house **an umbrella which resembles the umbrella occasionally shown hanging in the old Beach House (possibly the same umbrella), **Rose's painting which previously hung above the front door of the old Beach House, ** Nephrite's drawing from "Monster Reunion", **a mug saying "I ❤️ E C" ("I Love Empire City"), similar to the one seen on Sardonyx's desk in "Know Your Fusion", ** and an image of the Barn before it was destroyed in "Reunited". * As Nanefua Pizza is still mayor (after the events of "Dewey Wins"), Bill Dewey is shown to still be an employee of the Big Donut (after the events of "Letters to Lars"). * Lars is seen baking a purple Ube roll, a Filipino yam dessert first shown in "The Good Lars". * Bismuth's new Forge features the old sword from the previous Forge first seen in "Bismuth". * Peridot is once again seen watching Camp Pining Hearts (which she first watched in "Log Date 7 15 2"). * Various past forms of the Gems (or past forms yet unseen) are seen when reforming (or in stylized flashbacks, in Pearl's case): ** Amethyst's feet-hand/big-ear form, Pearl-like form, and half-muscular form can be seen as she is transforming into her regular self after "No Matter What". ** Garnet is shown in silhouette of various past forms/regenerations not seen before. ** During Pearl's stylized flashback scene before her regeneration, she takes the form of her design created for the Pilot. This is mostly noticeable due to her hair having the pointed front, which is unique to the original pilot design. * Peridot being worried that she would "lose all her character development" after touching the Gem Rejuvenator refers to the events of her adjustment on Earth during "Catch and Release" to "Message Received" and onward. *The way Steven and Amethyst cheat at skee-ball by sitting atop the machine and dropping the balls in is a nod to when Amethyst did the same in "Arcade Mania". *The train route which was shown previously in "On the Run" and "Back to the Kindergarten" is once again used to travel to the Prime Kindergarten— this time by Amethyst, Steven and Spinel. *Greg's storage unit first shown in "Maximum Capacity" reappears and seems to have remained tidy after having being cleaned out 3 years prior. *Steven and Greg agree to let Amethyst shapeshift into Rose in a further attempt to revive Pearl's memories, despite their obvious discomfort over it. This is a nod back to when Amethyst used the form to torment Greg in "Maximum Capacity". *Yellow Diamond confirms that she's now liberated her colonies and dismantled her armies, and Blue Diamond confirms that she hasn't shattered anyone recently. * Peridot, Bismuth, and Lapis all recalling how long it took them to stop trying to kill Steven refer to previous episodes; ** Peridot saying it was a few months, referring to the events from "Friend Ship" up to "Catch and Release". ** Bismuth saying it took about a day and a half, referring to the events of "Bismuth" to her return in "Made of Honor". ** Lapis jokingly saying she's still on the fence, making subtle references to "Ocean Gem". Cultural References * Spinel's mannerism and behavior is akin to rubber hose animation, an early style of animation originating in the United States during the 1920s and 1930s. Its name is derived from the rubber-like features prominent in cartoon characters from the era, which included arms, and sometimes legs, that are able to stretch and flow without any apparent articulation (no hinged wrists or joints). ** Additionally, Spinel speaks in a dialect associated with that era, using expressions such as "gee" and "swell". * Spinel's hair is similar to Mickey Mouse's ears; regardless of which direction she faces, her two hair tufts always stay at the same place along the outline of her head. * In addition to her elasticity, Spinel pulling out a giant fist to punch Steven is a reference to Monkey D. Luffy's gum-gum attack from the anime One Piece. * Spinel's squeaky footsteps, in addition to referencing the bounciness of "rubberhose" animation, may be a reference to SpongeBob SquarePants. * The musical opening of the film "The Tale of Steven" is a reference to the old openings in classic Disney Animated films like "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" (1937), "Cinderella" (1950), and "Sleeping Beauty" (1959). * A picture of Connie dressed similarly to Lana from Future Boy Conan can be seen in Steven's room in the background. Rebecca and Ian have mentioned being big fans of the show. * The posters advertising the Sadie Killer and the Suspects gig outside the warehouse features a design similar to that of the flag commonly associated with libertarian socialism, a political philosophy rooted in anti-authoritarianism and criticism of capitalism and wage labor relationships within the workplace, themes that are often explored in songs performed by Sadie. * At the concert, Buck Dewey is wearing an outfit reminiscent of the musician Prince. * During "Other Friends", Spinel swings onto a building in a Spider-Man-like pose. Errors